


Dear Thor I’m In Love

by justafanfictionwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/justafanfictionwriter
Summary: This is the shortest one





	1. Dear Thor I’m In Love

_Dear Diary,_

_Saw (Y/N) today, she didn’t seem to be doing too well, but that’s not surprising, the thing I find surprising is that….I’m developing feelings for her, I know that’s not so ridiculous, considering that I am a human being after all, I just didn’t think I’d be feeling this way so…..quickly, I thought it take years for it to develop and blossom, but there it is, I am falling in love with (Y/N), I am falling in love with my **best friend**. I need to distance myself from her, I’m too dangerous, I could hurt her. This is for her own good, I’m keeping her safe. She'll understand, God I hope she understands. _

_Bruce_


	2. Dear Thor I’m In Love (2)

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been 2 weeks since Bruce talked to me, I have no idea what I did to make him hate me, but I’m going to find out, one way or another. I’m gonna start by talking to Natasha, maybe she’ll know, no she’ll definitely know, then maybe I’ll ask Clint because he’s always in the vents, anyway, I need to find out, I need to tell him. I’m gonna tell him, I’m going to tell Bruce I love him and if he rejects me, then i’ll just run away to another country and change my name. First I actually need to tell him and find out why he’s ignoring me. Well this is going to be fun._

_(Y/N)_


	3. Dear Thor I'm in Love (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest one

_Dear Diary,_

_(Y/N) came up to me today and asked if I knew why Bruce is ignoring her, I said I didn’t know. I feel terrible for lying to her. I wish I could tell her the truth but I promised Bruce that I wouldn’t tell her. Thor I’m a horrible friend. She deserves to know. The genius needs to grow some balls and tell her. Because if he thinks the I’ll never tell that poor girl, he’s got another thing coming._

_Clint_


	4. Dear Thor I'm in Love (4)

_Dear Diary,_

_So (Y/N) came up to me today, asking why my **boyfriend**  is ignoring her. Obviously I was confused, why would Bruce be avoiding his best friend, unless something happened between them. Oh Odin, something happened between them, I need to know what happened, I need to know  **exactly** what happened. Maybe I should ask Steve if he knows whats going on, I’m also gonna ask Sam, in case Steve doesn’t know anything. I’m not obsessing over this am I? no of course I’m not , this is perfectly normal behaviour for when you think your boyfriend is cheating on you. I’m probably just being paranoid about this. No I am being paranoid. I mean he did tell me he loved me 2 weeks ago. But since then I haven’t seen or spoken to him. I need to find out what’s going on **tonight**._

_Natasha_

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on tumblr, it's not finished yet.


End file.
